


We Used To Trust Each Other

by Sherlockian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Smut, Teen Crush, kinda cute, set back in the civil war fight, webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: During the airport fight, there was someone else on Team Cap. A 15 year old with Telekinesis, who used is Peter's best friend. They both want the other to safe, but neither want to switch sides.





	We Used To Trust Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've never written a Peter Parker fic before, so I don't know how well I played him, but hopefully it wasn't too bad.

“Peter, please.” You beg, standing in front of him in the airport, while the rest of the avengers fight on the runway. “You’re on the wrong side!” 

“No, you are. You’re going to get hurt. The man that you’re fighting for; the man that you’re willing to risk your life for, he’s dangerous. And he’s going to get you killed.” Peter looked at you with pleading eyes, and it hurt you to know that you had to say no to him. “We’ve been friends for years. Trust me on this, please.” 

You shook your head, trying to make yourself think clearly again. He was weakening your resolve - you’d told him once that you would always trust him, and hearing him beg for that now was painful. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. But you need to let me leave. I know that you love Tony like a dad, but he’s trying to capture an innocent man.” You took a deep breath and looked him the eye. “I don’t want to fight you. But I will.”

Peter was silent for a moment, and he looked like he was struggling with what decision he should make. He wanted to let you go, he really did, but he also thought that he was on the right side.

“Spider-Man, where are you? You don’t need to do any talking, just web ‘em up.” Came Tony’s voice through the device in his suit. 

His eyes flickered between you and the fight happening outside, and with a shaky breath, he responded. “Sorry, Mr Stark. I got distracted. I’m now heading back to you.” 

And with that, he swung away, giving you one last pained look over his shoulder. You nodded at him gratefully, before running after Bucky and Steve, and escaping with them.

*********************

When Peter got home from school a few days later, you were sitting on his bed, your backpack resting by your feet. 

“Hey, Peter.” You said softly as he opened the door. 

As he laid his eyes on you, he gasped your name. “What are you doing here?” He asked, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

“You can’t trust Tony.” You simply responded, ignoring his question and standing up. “He doesn’t have all the facts.”

“Mr Stark knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t have gone into a fight if he didn’t.” 

Peter dropped his backpack by the door, and moved closer to you, looking you over. 

“Are you okay? You haven’t been at school.” He mumbled, a concerned expression on his face. 

“I couldn’t risk it. Tony would’ve been looking for me there, wanting to lock me up, just like he did with the others that defended the Captain.”

“He locked them up?” Peter gasped, before trying to hide his surprise. “I mean, I knew that. Everyone who was on your side in that fight was a criminal.”

“You think I’m a criminal?” 

“No. Yes. I... I don’t know.” He sighed. “You’re one of my oldest friends, and I wouldn’t want to lose you. But... you broke the law by defending him.” 

“So you do think I’m a criminal. You think I deserve to be locked up in some secret prison. I should’ve known that you wouldn’t see the reality of this situation; that you’d be blinded by your admiration of Stark.” 

You angrily shook your head and put your backpack on before walking over to the door. 

“Wait!” He shouted, but you ignored him, going to open the door. 

With a sigh, Peter webbed your hand to the door, which made you glare at him in annoyance. 

“That’s not true. I trust him, and he’s doing all this for a reason, I know it.” 

“You used to trust me.” You sighed, before a chemistry textbook flew out of your backpack and hit him. 

You had the power of Telekinesis.

“Ow!” He shouted, glaring at you accusingly and rubbing his head, before looking saddened. “I always trusted you. But then you chose the wrong side. You chose the dangerous side - and I thought you were going to end up dead. I care about you, and I just want you to be safe.” 

Your expression softened as you listened to him. “I can handle myself, Parker.”

“I know you can.” He smiled a little. “I just... I really like you. And I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Thank you, for caring so much about me - Wait. You like me?” You asked, raising your eyebrows and smiling slightly. When he nodded, you laughed. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” His gaze dropped to the floor, not quite sure what you were saying. “I like you too.” You grinned, before pulling him closer to you by his shirt collar and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

He blushed and pulled away after a moment, before hugging you. 

“I would hug you back, but one arm is still attached to your door.” You mumbled, laughing a little as he went red again and moved to the other side of the room.

“Right, sorry! Give me a moment, and I can set you free.” 

You chuckled at his embarrassment and leaned your head back against the door with a sigh. 

After a few moments, Peter’s phone buzzed with a text alert. “It’s from Mr Stark.” He mumbled, looking at you anxiously before reading it, when a smile spread across his face. “The other avengers escaped. The authorities aren’t going to stop looking for them, but since Mr Stark isn’t helping, they’re not going to find them. And you were just like me - called in for one mission. Only the people who were fighting knew that you were there, and even then, only Tony knows your true identity, and he’s keeping it a secret.” Peter smiled over at you, putting his phone away. “You don’t have to be in hiding anymore - you’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and a comment if you liked this, have any suggestions, or want me to write something else for you!


End file.
